Leonardo
"It's Turtle Time!" Leonardo, who originate from Mirage Studio comics, is a playable guest character in Injustice 2. He along with the rest of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles are all are available through DLC as part of Fighter Pack 3. Biography Deep below the surface, in the sewers of New York City, four turtle brothers were mutated by radioactive ooze and began training in the art of ninjutsu. While in a fight with the fearsome Krang—our heroes in a half-shell were jettisoned on a one way trip across the Multiverse. It all began with Splinter, finding himself without a home for the first time after Oroku Saki aka Shredder killed his master Hamato Yoshi. Splinter became witness to a prevented accident in which a truck released a canister which bounced in the streets unnoticed by the crowd. The canister hit and shattered a young boy's glass jar which contained four baby turtles inside and fell into the sewer. While the leaves and newspapers broke their fall, the canister was broken and spilt a green radioactive liquid. Splinter washed them off of the goo as much as he could and gathered them in a coffee can, then took them to his burrow for some sleep. The next morning, the can had tipped over and the turtles, even Splinter doubled in size. Splinter and the turtles were developing intellect and even one of the turtles said Splinter's name. The turtles followed their adoptive father everywhere except above ground because humans would try to harm them as they do not understand. Splinter then trained them in the ways of the ninja, teaching them all he learned from his master. Splinter then named them after the greatest Renaissance masters; Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo. The turtles only human friends were Casey Jones and April O'Neil and a few others. They would battle many creatures and foes, before defeating their arch-enemy, the Shredder. Injustice 2 Leonardo serves as one of the four downloadable characters from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles as part of Fighter Pack 3. Power and Abilities Each of the turtles has training in martial arts and Ninjutsu. (In Donatello's case, he also has high intellect. And Leonardo is the only one among the four turtles who trained under 2 different masters) All of them are also proficient with each of their weapons, which are: Dual Ninjakens, Dual Sais, Dual Nunchakus and the Bo Staff (Used by Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo and Donatello respectively). Special Moves Character Trait Super Move Shell Shock: 'Leonardo starts the Super Move by jumping over the opponent and slashing them with his Ninjakens. Michelangelo then skates past his opponent on his skateboard and smacks the opponent with his nunchaku before throwing his skateboard up into the air. Raphael follows it up by kicking the skateboard into the opponent's face before throwing his sai's into the opponent's body. Donatello finishes it off by performing an overhead strike with his Bo Staff, sending the opponent into the air. The Turtles end the Super Move by smashing their backs onto the opponent at the same time shouting "Shell Shocked!". Move List *Shared *Donatello *Leonardo *Michelangelo *Raphael Ending (To see the full Ending please check out the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles page but if not then please enjoy Leo's Dialouge)'Leonardo: ''Raph, they might not know who Krang is. Donnie?'' Leonardo: ''Chill, Raph. Anyway, it shouldn't have surprised us that this new universe had its own intergalactic despot. We knew we had to stop Brainiac or else we--'' All: ''Mmmmmm!'' Leonardo: ''Krang thought he'd beaten us, but in the end his whole plan backfired.'' Leonardo: ''Krang didn't stand a chance.'' All:'' Lame! So lame! Epic fail! Even Shredder's--Are you serious? That was terrible!'' ''Gallery'' To see the Gallery please check out the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Gallery page! Category:Playable Characters Category:DLC Characters Category:Injustice 2 Playable Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Gadget Users Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters